heroiccharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina Barrett
This article is on a version portrayed by the real person, please see the real-word article section for more info Born in Hammersmith, London, England; Tina Ann Barrett was a member of English band S Club 7. Tina is the only child of an English father and Guyanese mother. Real World Articles *Tina Barrett Viva S Club *Tina on S Club Media *Ultimate Tina Barrett Role in TV and Film *Miami 7 *L.A. 7 *Hollywood 7 *Viva S Club *Boyfriends and Birthdays *Artistic Differences *Christmas Speical *Back to the 50s *Seeing Double Known Allies *Paul Cattermole *Rachel Stevens *Joanne (Jo) O'Meara *Hannah Spearritt *Bradley McIntosh *Jon Lee *Dean (Hollywood) *Maria (Viva series) Known Enemies *The Sherriff (Back to the 50s) *Rockets (Back to the 50s) *Julio and his father (Viva Series) *Arelene (Hollywood' series) What makes Tina heroic While Tina does knowledge about her limitations, one of them being a human, she often at times takes a leadership role which shows her heroic status. Actions *Unless the situation is proven to be a no-win and will certainly end in death, Tina rarely shows any sign of fear and would put herself on the line to ensure her friends and innocent bystanders are spared. **If an escape is possible, like the Viva S Club episode Let’s Get out of Here, she would opt for this to ensure that safety. **Any case where she and her band mates had to escape was in Seeing Double, where she was wrongfully jailed for impersonating a celebrity when she learned fell victim to a bizarre form of identity theft, *If she’s in a situation that her band mates are unable to handle themselves, she would defeat herself and clear any doubt. **This was seen in Hollywood 7 episode, Public Relations, when the PR agent tries to create false plastic surgery rumors about her. However, the PR agent tries any medical rumor about her being afraid of going under the knife. *Despite her blunt demeanor at times, Tina still shows compassion towards her band mates. Considering she’s an only child, Tina often sees her group as her siblings even getting them out of a tough spot, such as winning her group's freedom by defeating Hank in a card game in Miami 7 episode, Missing or warning Paul about Jeanie in How Deep Is Your Love. Since she also the oldest in the group, her bandmates often view her as a leader. *Even though she’s brave, it is unclear if Tina has any phobias that are known. The surgery fear claim could be true because in the S Club Article, S Flies, she explained about being nervous in a hospital. There were times she could have a fear of seeing someone in the bluff, as seen in Seeing Double. However, it’s never confirmed. *Note, as mentioned above, there are times Tina does show fear despite her bravery. These incidents are Tina's own knowledge that she's still a human and still can be frighten although rare. **In L.A. 7 episode, Into the Unknown, while debunking a urban myth about the woods, Tina is sleeping along side with Paul and Rachel, whose screams woke up both her and Paul. Despite the fact it was Rachel who did the first scream, Tina explained what she dreamt about before sounds around the woods she was researching, but she was able to come to her senses when she noticed it was just someone wondering if she and her band were okay. **In Viva S Club episode Let’s Get out of Here, after being told by Maria that she has been given the death sentence by the mafia for breaking up with the son of the leader, Tina knew the Spanish goverment wouldn't be able to help her although the man's abusive personality was the reason for the break-up. Knowing fighting against the Mafia was going to be a fatal mistake and a wedding was clearly out of the question, Tina had to escape back to England for her own safety, along with her band mates. Galley Normal_-00303_tina_seeing_double.jpg|Tina tries to cover her view after seeing her band mates in the bluff (Seeing Double) Normal_miami-12-108_tina_joanne.jpg|Tina shocked at Jon's rude joke about women (Miami 7) Trivia *In the Viva S Club episode, A Problem named Maria, it was revealed Tina was born in Hammersmith, as a reference to a real-life info. *She's the only member to have a birthday celebrated, Viva S Club episode, 24 minutes to Doomsday. *Tina was the only character to ever be threatened with death, i.e. Viva episode, Let's get out of here. Video See Also Category:Fictional versions of real people Category:English Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:Film Heroes Category:Heroes who Entertains Category:Human Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes who were Vicitms Category:Heroes who were Imprisoned Category:Heroes who are trained in a Sport